vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezio Auditore da Firenze
|-|Assassin's Creed 2= |-|Brotherhood= |-|Revelations= Summary Ezio Auditore da Firenze (1459 – 1524) was a Florentine nobleman during the Renaissance, and, unbeknownst to most historians and philosophers, the Mentor of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins, a title which he held from 1503 to 1513. He is also an ancestor to William and Desmond Miles, as well as Clay Kaczmarek. A member of the House of Auditore, Ezio remained unaware of his Assassin heritage until the age of 17, when he witnessed the hanging of his father and two brothers, Federico and Petruccio. Forced to flee his birthplace with his remaining family members - his mother and sister - Ezio took refuge with his uncle in the Tuscan town of Monteriggioni, at the Villa Auditore. After learning of his heritage from Mario, Ezio began his Assassin training and set about on his quest for vengeance against the Templar Order, and their Grand Master, the Spaniard Rodrigo Borgia, who had ordered the execution of his kin. During his travels, Ezio managed to not only unite the pages of the Codex, written by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Mentor of the Levantine Assassins, but also to save the cities of Florence, Venice, and Rome from Templar rule. He ensured the future travels of Christopher Columbus to the New World, liberated Rome from Borgia rule, and prevented the rise to power of Ercole Massimo's Cult of Hermes, helping spread the Renaissance and Assassin ideals of independence and free will throughout Italy. In the years that followed, Ezio began a quest to rediscover the lost history of the Order. Traveling to the aged fortress of Masyaf in order to learn more of the Assassins before him, he discovered it overrun with Templars and made his way to the city of Constantinople to uncover the location of the Masyaf keys which, as he discovered, would unlock the fortress's fabled hidden library when brought together. A decade later, Ezio had retired and resided in a Tuscan villa with his wife, Sofia Sartor, and his two children; Flavia and Marcello. Some time after helping teach the Chinese Assassin Shao Jun the ways of the Order, Ezio died of a heart attack at the age of 65, during a visit to Florence with his wife and daughter. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown, 9-B with illusions Name: Ezio Auditore da Firenze Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: Born 1459, died 1524, at age 65 Classification: Human, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master assassin, Master at pickpocketing, Master at stealth, Master at both armed and unarmed combat, Master acrobat, Eagle Vision, Master explorer, Can poison his enemies with Poison Blade and Poison Darts | All previous abilities, Mind Control (Can interface with neurotransmitters to issue commands to the human brain, thus allowing them mental control over humans), Illusion Creation (Able to project images and conjure realistic illusions), Reality Warping (Can turn thought into reality, Illusions created by the Apple can physically harm a target), Fear Manipulation (For the enemies that were spared, they'd be driven mad with terror and fall down in obedience to its wielder), Sleep Manipulation (Also capable of non-lethally incapacitating people), Teleportation (Al Mualim used it to teleport to various sections of the Masyaf gardens in his battle against Altaïr), Perception Manipulation (Capable of tricking and altering a target's senses), Duplication (Its wielder can use it to create multiple clones of himself in order to aid him in combat), Pain Manipulation (Can cause intense pain), Precognition (Taught Altaïr how to build a gun, centuries before guns were even invented), By charging it, a golden perimeter spread around the user, followed by a smaller, white perimeter, opponents within the golden perimeter will go mad and fight each other and opponents within the white perimeter will immediately die, Empathy Manipulation (Capable of turning enemies against their allies), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyse a target), Animal Manipulation (The Head of Saint Denis, which encased an Apple of Eden, could be used to make bats attack the opponent), Resistance to Mind Control (The Apple allowed Ezio to resist being controled by the Staff of Eden) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can fight opponents who can damage him, Able to defeat swarms of guards single-handedly, Can overpower guards in heavy armour, Can swing sledgehammers as fast as swords with just one arm, Can drive a sword through a human skull, Can cut of a man's hand with a single swing of his sword and send a man flying with a kick, Much stronger than Ercole Massimo, who moved a big stone by throwing a man into it, Moved a statue with a kick, Defeated and killed Shahkulu, whose armor is durable enough to resist bullets) | Unknown (Doesn't focus on destruction or physical damage, however, as its most powerful, the apple can turn illusory timelines into reality if no action is taken to stop them), Wall level with illusions (Illusions created by the apple can harm Altaïr and Rodrigo Borgia) Speed: Supersonic (Dodges a cannonball, Can dodge bullets, Can dodge arrows) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human to Peak Human | Likely Athletic human to Peak Human Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class KJ Durability: Wall level (Can get up after being hit by a cannonball, Fell with enough strength to crack wood and took no damage, Survived falling several meters, Survived being swung around from a rope connected to a high-speeding carriage, Can survive hitting into buildings while being pulled by a high-speeding carriage, Can crash with enough strength to destroy Leonardo's Flying Machine, Fine after being sent flying by a Piece of Eden) | Wall level Stamina: High (Is used to have to fight several enemies or run away and hide quickly) Range: Melee physically, with Hidden Blade and with Hookblade, Higher with swords and other long weapons, Some meters with Throwing Knifes and Hidden Gun | At least Planetary (The Templars believed the apple to be able to control the entire planet), Likely far higher (As its most powerful, the apple can turn illusory timelines into reality if no action is taken to stop them) Standard Equipment: Hidden Blade, Sword, Metal Cestus, Hidden Gun, Poison Blade, Short Blade, Smoke Bombs, Throwing Knife, Crossbow, Poison Darts and Hookblade | Apple of Eden Intelligence: Trained assassin, very good fighter and stealth killer Weaknesses: Human weaknesses, some of his weapons require ammunition, which he has a limited amount of | Using the Apple excesifully can harm Ezio, however, he will be healed as soon as they spend a few second without using it. Key: Base | With the Apple of Eden Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Murderers Category:Protagonists Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Poison Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Stealth Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Assassins Category:Bomb Users Category:Athletes Category:Resistance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fear Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Pain Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Madness Users Category:Death Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Animal Users Category:Unknown Tier